1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair curling irons, and more particularly to hair curling irons used for forming curls and waves.
2. Prior Art
Curling irons are designed to form curls and waves in hair by ironing it from the root to the end while holding a section of the hair clamped between a barrel and a tongue.
Conventional curling irons of this type have been provided with a structure wherein a fixed barrel and clamping tongue are assembled to make pivotal movements similar to a pair of scissors. However, they serve to only partially curl hair by heating each lock of hair with a heater built in the fixed barrel. Up to now, there have been no curling irons which wind up long hair into a curly style with simple operation.